


Fireworks

by fobfantasia



Series: closet boy [6]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Christmas, Gender Dysphoria, Josh is about to fight some people, M/M, Misgendering, New Years, Other, Transgender, Tyler-centric, but he isn't mentioned until the very end, legit not even twenty minutes ago, mostly new years, this is just a random thing i wrote this morning, transboy!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler was so tired of hearing the wrong name and pronouns.</p><p>The only gift he wanted was to be himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> For all you peeps getting misgendered and called by the wrong name this holiday season: I'm here for you fren
> 
> also: sorry for not having anything written for over a month, i'm working on it!!

 

The holidays were here and while everyone was cheering for Christmas and New Year's, he wanted to be locked in his room until it was all over. 

 

He wasn't even sure he should be called he anymore, since  _ she _ and his  _ dead name _ were being used like no one was ever told to call him different. 

 

-

 

“Sis, we’re leaving! Let's go!” 

 

He looked at himself in the mirror, small figure,  _ ladylike _ and  _ feminine _ . His parents let him wear a nice sweater since he didn't buy any new dresses, which kind of helped, but there were these  _ lumps  _ on his chest, reminding him that he was assigned  _ she _ ,  _ her _ ,  _ girl _ . He had begun to just hear white noise when someone said his name. 

 

“_______, get down here or we’ll get stuck in traffic!” Zack yelled, staring at Tyler, no,  _______, walk down the stairs reluctantly. He sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him down and to the car. 

 

“Zack, I have heels on you f-”

 

“Not my fault you're a  _ girl _ , ‘Tyler’,” he mocked. 

 

Tyler had his eyes glued to his lap, to the skirt draped over his shaved legs, all night, even when people were calling him… her, he had to remember. Tonight and every night she was  _ she _ , with the dead name. 

 

_______ was written on every card and present holding purses and skirts, clothes and accessories he couldn't wear without people immediately thinking  _ girl _ . 

 

-

 

New Year’s Day came with annoyingly loud fireworks and neighbors partying until the ungodly hours of the morning. He looked out his window and saw fireworks still going on at that one house a couple houses down and across the street, at 1:13 in the fucking morning, and he was about to stomp out in the secret boxers Mark gave him (thank god for his grandma-dancing, dick-drawing ass,) and give them a piece of his mind. Or at least tell them to stop the fireworks. Whichever gets them to shut up and not beat him up. 

 

He pulled on his sweater and didn't bother wearing pants, (it was only 65° this year, what the fuck?) scurrying downstairs in his brand new Chewbacca slippers. And don't you dare mock him for them. They were a Christmas present, and Star Wars was making a comeback. Plus, he was a proud nerd. 

 

Tyler hurriedly crossed the street and walked to the guys there, pausing when a bright red mop of hair was behind them. 

 

“I came here to ask you to stop the shrieking fireworks, but is that Joshua William Dun behind you?” He asked, his eyes wide. 

 

The guy with red hair looked over and smiled his signature tiger-teeth grin and ran over, hugging him and twirling him around. 

 

“Josh, oh god, I thought you were going to your cousin’s house this year, I thought-” 

 

Josh set him down, his hands still around his waist. “These are my cousins, but this happened because I've never been over to your house, stupid.” He was still grinning. 

 

“I haven't seen you since last year…” Tyler whispered, hiding his face in the taller boy’s neck. 

 

“Hey, Josh, how do you know her?” one of his cousins called out, making Tyler flinch. 

 

Josh looked at him and frowned, kissing the top of his head. “This is my  _ boy _ friend,  _ Tyler _ . Turns out,  _ he _ ’s your neighbor.” 

 

His cousins snickered, pointing to Tyler. “Sorry to burst your bubble, bro, but ‘he’ is a  _ she _ . Boobs, vagina, the whole deal. Her name is-”

 

“Tyler. His name’s Tyler, now if you excuse me, I'm gonna spend some time with  _ him _ .”

 

Tyler looked up teary eyed at Josh, smiling softly. “Haven't heard that since last year…”

 

Josh chuckled and whispered, “shut up with the  _ last year _ jokes,” and kissed him. It was an hour late, but it was still his first kiss of the New Year. And  _ he _ couldn't be any happier that it  _ his _ boyfriend, Joshua William Dun. 

 

“I love you, baby boy. Have I told you that? You're my favorite dude in the world. My adorable prince, my manly flower boy, my-”

  
“Shut up, Josh, let me fucking kiss you!”

**Author's Note:**

> and remember friends!!! you don't gotta dress up like a certain gender to be your gender!! break that binary!! i love you and you rock!! i like exclamation marks!!
> 
>  
> 
> joshdunfucker on tumblr!!


End file.
